1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a plurality of image forming sections and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for forming a color image.
2. Related Background Art
A color copying apparatus is constructed so as to form an image by overlapping three colors of cyan, magenta and yellow or four colors including black. In recent years, an apparatus for forming an image of a better reproducibility by digital image processes has been proposed. By using the digital image processes, not only is the image improved but also various functions such as color conversion, trimming, and the like can be realized.